thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Dora The Explorer VS The Pajanimals (transcript)
This is a transcript for The Lost Episode of The Pajanimals, entitled Dora The Explorer VS The Pajanimals Script Narrator: Previously on Dora The Explorer Dora: Do you see the animal rescue center? ((Arrow clicks on the place)) Dora: Come on, let's go! ((Gates locked)) Narrator: Ten Years Later...... in 2014. Dora: Oh no! Four animals are coming to get us! Boots: Let me guess, that swipper is always trying to swipe our stuff. Narrator: Wrong! The four animals are..... ((Pajanimals Theme Starts)) Narrator: The Pajanimals ((The song continues until we hear "The Pajanimals" in the beginning.)) ((Record Scratch)) Dora: That's not swiper. Boots: Worse. It's....... Cowbella. Cowbella: We're coming to take over the United States. ((Dora and Boots starts running to the animal rescue center as fast as they can)) Apollo: They're running away...... from us! Cowbella: Come on! Apollo: Let's get them! Cowbella: Come back here right now! ((Cowbella and Apollo fell to the ground, although the ground was dirty)) Apollo: This can't be right. Cowbella: We're on the dirt. Apollo: Unless.... We'll steal a car. Narrator: Wait a minute, they can't build cars. Tico owns one. ((The next scene shows Apollo and Cowbella in a car)) Apollo: Hey you, over there? Narrator: It was Benny, Isa, and Tico, in Isa's House. Cowbella: Hey you three. Do you want to go for a ride? Benny, Isa, and Tico: Yes! Apollo: Well, forget it! ((Car Drives Away)) Cowbella: Maybe we should be listening to something. ((CowBella turns on the radio and she ends up hearing rap songs with swear words and adult content on every radio station in the car)) Apollo: How do we turn it off? ((The radio goes louder and louder for rap songs until the car explodes)) ((Apollo and Cowbella falls to the ground, again)) Cowbella: Bingo! Dora: You sing Buenas Noches ''while we sing ''Buenas Noches. Apollo: That's wrong. Cowbella: It goes like this. ((Dora, Boots, and Diego runs away as the Pajanimals theme starts until we hear "The Pajanimals" in the beginning again.)) ((Record Scratches again)) ((Police Music (from Sentimental Sponge) starts)) Cop: You are under arrest for under-age driving. Apollo: No. We were so bored that we wanted to get revenge on Dora The Explorer and her friends. Cowbella: So we can take over The United States. Cop: You don't belong in here. This show is Dora The Explorer you idiots! Besides, you went into the wrong show without your ''Father's ''permission. I'm calling your dads now! Apollo: NOOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cowbella: NOOOOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ((Music ends)) Narrator: At The Pajanimals House The Dad of The Pajanimals (GoAnimate Diesel): Apollo and Cowbella, how dare you get revenge on Dora The Explorer and her friends. you're not supposed to be on the wrong TV show without permission. The Mom of The Pajanimals (GoAnimate Kimberly): That's it! you're grounded for 12,123,456,789 years. This means you will be forced to watch adult shows (Shows that are rated TV-MA-DLSV) forever. The Dad of The Pajanimals (GoAnimate Diesel): Now start watching adult shows or you're grounded forever. Apollo and Cowbella: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! We want to watch Disney Princess and Peter Pan movies, not this piece of crap. Narator: The End ((Rankin Bass logo parody: Barney Bunch Productions)) Category:Transcrips Category:Pajanimals Related